Youaremother****ing****faces-Stiller Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Submission reel Observation begins !@#$youeveryoneand: "KIDS! SPANKING TIME FOR ALL OF YOU THIS INSTANT!!!!! IT SHALL NOT HURT A BIT!!!!!!" Cloud: "Leave me alone, poopy-head! I am going to school!" spits in !@#$youeveryoneand's face runs out the door Rain, Storm and Winter are outside waiting for him Sunny: "Goodbye, poopy-butt!" Cloud, Storm, Rain and Winter board the school bus and make faces at !@#$youeveryoneand !@#$youeveryone: "YOU BUNCH OF HOOLIGANS!!!!! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!" Sunny: "See ya, idiot!" bus drives away Observation continues The quintuplets at school see the quintuplets' teacher, Miss Silverstone Sunny: "My baby brother, Glenn, has been missing for a long time. I hope they find him soon, Miss Silverstone." Miss Silverstone: "Don't worry, young man. You can still remember your brother. OK?" Onward !@#$youeveryoneand: "HEY, CHILDREN! THE WORLD'S BIGGEST CREEPY ZOO IN A HOUSE IS WAITING FOR YOU!!!!!" Cloud: "Mommy is a Poopie-head!" Rain: "Go away, poo-poo!" is seen drinking vodka and snorting cocaine Storm: "What's a creepy zoo?" Scary the super big bad dog starts sneezing Cloud: "I'm allergic to dogs." is shown to have rabies starts chasing the quintuplets around the house starts developing asthma goes back for Cloud grabs a stick and tells Scary to fetch, and Scary goes after the stick comes home Rain: "Daddy!" Edward: "What's wrong, Rain?" Rain: "It's Cloud!" is gasping for air Storm: "Cloud has asthma!" Cloud: "Help me..." Winter: "Let's all run away and never come back." Rain: "Where's Daddy?" Time for Annie to go police arrive Annie: "Well, it looks like the cops arrived to arrest your mommy. I have to go, bye-bye!" Sunny: "Bye-bye Annie." policeman enters the house Policeman: "Excuse me, are you (bleep)youeveryoneand Youshalldiein(bleep)plus Youaremother(bleep)ing(bleep)faces?" Winter: "That's her, officer." !@#$everyoneand: "GET THE (bleep) OUT, POLICEMAN!" Policewoman: We remember you filing a police report claiming that your son Glenn was abducted from his front yard 4 months ago. Is that right? Policeman 2: "We found a decaying corpse of your 6-month-old infant son, Glenn Stiller, buried in the woods." Policewoman: We would like you to please come to the station for questioning, ma'am. Policeman: "You are under arrest for child abuse, child murder of your son Glenn Stiller, possession of cocaine and child endangerment." policeman handcuffs !@#$youeveryoneand !@#$youeveryoneand: "LET ME GO, (bleep)HEAD!!!!!! I THINK EVERYBODY IN THE UNIVERSE MUST BURN IN (bleep)! I have done nothing wrong!" cops take !@%$youeveryoneand away in the police car The jury of the jury look at evidence of Glenn stiller's death, including the autopsy, a tiny little sock, a blanket, a discarded shovel, a blunt object, blood samples Aftermath Annie: "The jury found Ms. Youaremother****ing****faces, alias Stella Stiller, guilty for first degree murder of her infant son Glenn Stiller by shaking him to death." to: the Stiller family (minus Stella Stiller) are at Glenn Stiller's funeral. We see an infant-sized coffin covered with flowers and teddy bears places sunflowers next to Glenn's grave marker with an angel statue beside it Annie: "She was sentenced to 30 years with the possibility of parole after 5 years. She still denies what she did. And as for Edward, he is engaged to another woman named Stacy Keller. Stacy Keller loves children with all her heart."Category:TranscriptsCategory:Episode transcriptsCategory:Family Transcripts Category:Stubborn Parents Transcripts